Competitons
by Ultimafangirl
Summary: The heros, six god-generals, and Van are brought into our world to compete in competions. R&R please! and no flames! Updated!
1. prolouge

Meluvtasuki does not own Tales of the abyss or anything mentioned in this chapter. (this goes for every chapter)

* * *

Competitons

"What do you want to do today?" Jenny looked over at her friend. The two of them had just finished watching Tsubasa, Inuyasha, Fushigi Yuugi, Sailor Moon, and .Hack. They couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Why don't we torture someone with our authoress powers?" Sam looked at her friend.

"Who?" Jenny started to pull things off of her shelves. "The Tsubasa group?"

"Not today. I have an idea for them though!"

"Got it. Their on hold. Hmm... Inuyasha?"

"I am NOT going to torture Inuyasha! Now Kikyo on the other hand... What about Fushigi Yuugi?"

"No good. Their in the middle of one right now."

"Oh yeah. The RV... How about we torture a game?"

"Good idea! ...Radiata Stories?"

"Too many people."

"Atelier Iris 2?"

"Can I kill Poe?"

"No."

"Then no."

"...Tales of the Abyss?"

"Every one, the heros, or the god generals?"

"How about everyone?"

"Sure!"

Jenny and Sam made genie-like motions and watched as fourteen people crashed down onto the floor.

"Where are we?" Luke was the first to get up.

"...I'm squished..." Mieu could be heard squeaking. Largo had landed on top of him.

"What do you want?" Jade looked at the two girls.

"Simple. The fourteen-"

"Fifteen!" Mieu chirped Largo finally getting off of him.

"Sorry Mieu but you're too tiny. Tell you what. You can help out me and Sam as anouncers!"

"Sure!" Mieu hopped on Jenny's shoulder.

"Anyways. The fourteen of you will be in different competitions. You will not know what the competitions are until we start. And that goes for you too." Jenny turned and pointed at you. "Now there will be seven competitions. At the end of the first six two people will be eliminated. One from each team. And in the last competion only one person will be eliminated. After that we go over the total points. Which ever team scored the most will win a fabulous prize. Which ever team loses will be punished." Jenny gave them an evil look when she said punished. The groups gulped.

"Now what's first Jenny?" Sam looked at her friend.

"Well the brat would be mad if we didn't include him in this so I'll let him choose. HEY MARK!!" An eleven year old boy came into the room.

"Yes?"

"I need you to decide which sort of competiton for them to have."

"hmmm... I choose..."

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was kinda rushed. I hope to get in about nine chapters for this. (prolouge, seven competitions, epilouge). You can choose the competion between singing (solo or duet), racing, dodgeball(Sam's idea), beach volleyball, dancing, acting, or you can suggest something different. You can vote on the competitions on your reviews or in my polls. (The polls will close in two weeks). During the singing competitions you will get to vote for the judges. (More details on the judges when it gets to that part.) I'm working on a few stories right now. I hope to have the story finished soon.


	2. the race

Competitons

(Last time)

"I choose ummm..."

(back to the present)

"How long does it take to decide on a competiton?!" Asch groaned. The Abyss characters were sitting around bored. Finally Mark looked up.

"How about a singing competion?" Jenny thought for a second and nodded. In one genie like motion ...nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing.

"...Did you have any blackberries?" Mark looked up at his older sister who turned red.

"Just a few." Mark glared at his sister.

"You know blackberries mess up your authoress powers!" Everyone in the room wrote this down.

"Let's have a race instead." Jenny smiled. "Any problems with that?"

"Nope." Everyone looked at her. She went to the garage and dragged out fourteen motorcycles.

* * *

"What do you mean YOU dragged out!? You made us get them!" The guys glared at her.

"Hey be quiet! You don't want anything to 'accidently' happen during the competition do you?" Jenny smilled sweetly.

"Nope. Forget we said anything." The guys ran off.

* * *

Everyone choose a motorcycle and Jenny pulled out a map of the town. She pointed to a spot on the map about six miles away.

"This is where we will have the rest of the competitons. The fourteen of you will have to race down there and you ARE allowed to use artes. Mieu, Mark, and I will follow you in my cousin's helicopter. Now Mieu would you like to start the race?" Jenny smiled at the blue cheagle.

"Sure! On your mark... Get set... GOPHER!!" Everyone fell over. Guy drove his motorcycle into Lukes because Luke taught Mieu that.

"Guy you're out of the competition." Jenny said. "That means you get to fly the helicopter."

"WHAT!? How can I be out!? ...What's a helicopter?" Jenny pointed to the silver helicopter. Guy's eyes gleamed. "What was I upset about?"

"I guess something had to replace the Albiore 5 after he crashed it." Anise whispered to Jade.

"I remember that. We need to make sure he never drinks alcohol again." Jenny stopped trying to get Guy's lip prints off the window of the helicopter and looked at the two of them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well one day after we defeated Van and Luke had his coming of age ceremony Guy, Luke, and I went to get a drink and...

(A/N: Read "A night at the bar" to find out what happened)

"I don't remember that." Luke glared at Jade

"What do you expect. You were unconcious for two weeks." Anise looked up at Luke.

"If Ion and Mieu hadn't stopped me you would have been unconcious for two years." Tear grumbled. Anise snickered.

"What happened to the first one you had?" Mark looked at the group.

"Guy decided to let luke drive it." Tear groaned.

"...Was he drunk?" Jenny looked at them.

"No, Luke wasn't drunk."

"I meant Guy. He did something as stupid as that!?"

"Probally"

"Ok. Focus lets get back to the race ok." Jenny aimed a bazooka at them. Everyone except Guy and Luke found a motorcycle.

"GO!" Everyone took off. Jenny, Mieu, Luke, and Guy hopped into the helicopter. Mark didn't go because his insurance wouldn't cover it. Guy flew the helicopter, Luke operated the camera, and Jenny and Mieu reported everything.

Jenny: And Jade takes the lead! Van is following close behind. Lardo in third!

Mieu: Look out!

Guy swerved to miss a fonic arte Largo aimed at them.

Jenny: Lardo is out of the competitions!

Luke: Hey am I out?

Jenny: No.

Luke: Rats!

Jenny: Now then, Sync and Asch are side by side! Tear is right behind them! She's using an arte... Sync and Asch are asleep and Tear races ahead! Sync and Asch crash into each other!

Mieu: Where's Dist?

Jenny: ...He's not there...

Dist: WAHAHAHA!!

Dist appears behind the helicopter and startes firing. Jenny brings out the bazooka and fires at him. He falls to the ground with a thud.

Jenny: Back to the race! Jade and Van are side by side! Tear's racing ahead! Sync and Asch are sleeping on the road. Anise and Arietta are side by side whacking each other with their dolls! Legretta races inbetween the two of them and snatches the dolls! She throws them aside... and Anise and Arietta stop to get them! Natalia shoots an arrow at Legretta's tire and it hits! And Ion is bringing the rear!

Mieu: Hey are the people who crash going to be alright?

Jenny: Of course. I can't let them die yet.

Luke and Guy: Gulp...

Mieu: Legretta just shot at Natalia and it hit the front tire!

Guy: What!?

Jenny: Tear has caught up to Jade and Van! And a fonic arte has just blown the three of them away! Literally.

Van and Jade: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!

Jenny: I'll pretend I didn't here that. That means Ion is the winner!!

Luke: WHAT!?

Guy: That was a surprise.

Guy landed the helicopter. Everyone was gathered at the building. Anise, Arietta, Mieu, Jenny, Natalia, and Tear were the only ones who were happy for Ion. Everyone else was upset because they lost the money they had bet.

"Ion as winner you will be safe from being eliminated in the next competition. And Van because you were the closest villan to win you will also be safe." Jenny beamed.

"Now Guy and Lardo. You two were the first on each side to be out of the race so that means you have to help in the next contest."

"What do we need to do?"

"Sell earplugs."

"...Earplugs!?"

"Yep."

* * *

Sorry I took so long on this. I meant to have it earlier but a lot of stuff came up. The next competition need judges so I will appreciate any suggestions. Please R&R!! (Oh and I don't know if that Team Rocket quote was one hundred percent right but I don't own Pokemon)


	3. Solos

I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

Competitons

Last time on Competitions!:

...

I SAID Last time on Competitions!!:

...

Mutt! That's your cue!

"Whoops." Inuyasha sat behind a desk and began to read the events of last time.

"During the first competition Guy Cecil was immediately removed from the competitions. Lardo-" Inuyasha ducked as an arte shot at him.

"It says's 'Lardo' on the script! That's what I'm going with! Anyways Lardo" Inuyasha flexed his claws in Largo's direction."Was also removed. Only Ion managed to pass the finish line and he was awarded immunity for this competition. Van was also granted immunity because he was the closest villain to make it to the finish line. Now the second competition will soon begin.

* * *

"Earplugs?!"

"Yep. The next competition will be a singing contest. Specifically solos."

"Can we choose the songs?"

"I already chose the songs for you. Some were choosen because I figured they suited you. Others were choosen at random. Here are your song assignments:

(I don't own any of the songs)

"What the!?"

"You have three hours to get ready. I will be setting up right now. And the judges will be here a few minutes before the show starts. Practice hard." Jenny walked out of the room. Mieu was perched on her shoulder.

(Three hours later)

Jenny stood on stage in a purple dress and Mieu operated the camera. Largo and Guy were kicked out for the time being. The crowd held people from different animes, video games, and other people from Auldrant.

"Why did you bring that stupid animal?!"

"My cute little Jade isn't stupid!"

"I really wish his majesty would stop doing that."

"And now before we begin I will introduce tonight's judges. First we have Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu walked (ok he was dragged) onto the stage. He was forced into one of the seats.

"Next is Jykotsu!"

Jyakotsu rushed on stage. He looked around.

"Hey you said Inuyasha would be here."

"He's somewhere in the audience. Now sit down! Next up is Renkotsu!"

"Why did I agree to this?"

"I believe I threatened you. And finally Suikotsu!"

"I'm not doing this."

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not.

"Yes you are!"

"Can't I at least kill someone?"

"Tell you what: There is this huge guy outside. Answers to the name Lardo. After this contest is over you can kill him."

"fine" Suikotsu sat down and joined the others.

"Ok! Now that our judges have been introduced let's begin! First up is Luke singing 'If everyone cared'!

Jenny left the stage and Luke came on. He was wearing his regular outfit but he died it black.

Luke:_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

Bankotsu: And I thought Mukotsu's singing was bad.

Jyakotsu: It sounds ok.

Renkotsu: Of course you think so! You're tone deaf!

Suikotsu: I think my ears are bleeding.

"Alright! And next is Tear singing 'When you're gone'! Tear comes out wearing her maid costume.

_Tear:When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you  
Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa_

Bankotsu,Jyakotsu,Renkotsu,Suikotsu:zzz

Jenny: Tear! No fonic hymns!

"Next is Anise singing 'Cinderella'! Anise appears wearing her childish costume. (not sure if I got the title right but it's the one she receives from Peony near the game's end)

_Anise:I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free. (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a prince to come and save me  
Oh, no, will survive,  
Unless somebody's on my side.  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

Bankotsu: Yeah but that ruins the fairy tales!

Jyakotsu: There are a few with a female hero.

Renkotsu: Jykotsu has a point.

Suikotsu: Could we stop talking about fairy tales?

"Jade! Singing I write sins not tradegies!" Jade comes out. He refused to change and is wearing his usual outfit.

_Jade:Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_Well, I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of... _

Bankotsu: My ears!

Jyakotsu: My heart!

Renkotsu: He's tearing our whole world apart!

Suikotsu: I work with weirdos.

"Ow... Next is Natalia singing Power of Love!" Natalia walks out in her princess outfit. (the blue one she wears when she's first introduced.)

_Natalia:There comes a time  
when you face the toughest of fights  
searching for a sign  
lost in the darkest of nights_

_the wind blows so cold  
(you're) standing alone  
before the battle's begun  
but deep in your soul  
the future unfolds  
as bright as the rays of the sun_

_You've got to believe  
in the power of love_

Bankotsu: She's pretty good.

Jyakotsu: I agree.

Renkotsu: She's ok.

Suikotsu: ...(translation: That's my favorite song!)

_"Now Ion! Singing Dirty Little Secret!"_

_Ion:I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Bankotsu: He's pretty good too.

Jyakotsu: ...eh.

Renkotsu: I can't believe I'm saying this but I side with Bankotsu.

Suikotsu: I can't believe it either.

_Van singing "I feel Pretty!"_ Van is pushed/dragged/threatened onstage in a pink dress with a bow. Cameras begin flashing.

_Van:I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight._

_I feel charming,  
Oh, so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real. _

Van: I'm going to murder you Jenny!

Bankotsu: Jykotsu did you get it recorded?

Jykotsu: Yep! I'm sending it now!

Renkotsu: You're sending a tape of him singing?

Suikotsu: We're sending it to every villian we know.

_Legretta singing "It's all about us"! _Legretta wears the outfit she had at the end.

_Legretta:It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)_

Bankotsu: She's good.

Jyakotsu: Second that!

Renkotsu: Jyakotsu why do you have headphones on?

Suikotsu: (grabs the head phones) You're listining to Celine Dion!?

_Arietta singing "Slipped Away!" Arietta is wearing her pink and white outfit she wore right before the duel against Anise. (Was it her Fon master garudian outfit?)_

_Arietta:Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_Na na la la la na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

Bankotsu: Well at least I got that cinderella song out of my head!

Jykotsu: Did anyone notice she kept glancing at that one boy with greenish hair.

Renkotsu: Suikotsu are you crying?

Suikotsu: N-No!

Next is Asch singing How could this happen to me! Asch comes out wearing his usual outfit.

Asch:_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me _

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

Bankotsu: Ugh.

Jykotsu: I'm gonna be sick.

Renkotsu: I am sick.

Suikotsu: (Is unable to give opinion because he just ran to the bathroom clutching his stomach)

Now Sync will sing Rockstar! Sync is wearing ...let's not talk about it.

Sync:

_I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be _

(Tell me watchya want)

I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me

(Tell me watchya need)

I'll need a  
Credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet

(Been there, done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me

Bankotsu: I like this song!

Jykotsu: Me too!

Renkotsu: That makes two of us.

Suikotsu: Three.

And finally! Dist will sing If I only had a brain! Dist is forced onstage wearing the scarecrow costume from Wizard of Oz. (complete with real straw)

Dist:_I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the flowers  
Consultin' with the rain.  
And my head I'd be scratchin' while  
my thoughts were busy hatchin'  
If I only had a brain.  
I'd unravel every riddle for any individ'le,  
In trouble or in pain.  
I would not be just a nothin' my head all full of stuffin'  
My heart all full of pain.  
I would dance and be merry, life would be a ding-a-derry,  
If I only had a brain._

Bankotsu: This guy is the worst.

Jykotsu: I could sing better than him. And I'm tone deaf!

Renkotu, Suikotsu: (Unable to give opinion because Dist's singing killed them.)

"And that concldes this competition! We will give the judges a few minutes to choose the winners and losers!"

The judges walked offstage. After a few screams the four of them came back covered in bruises.

Bankotsu: The winner on the hero side is Natalia!

Jykotsu: The winner of the villian side is Sync!

Natalia and Sync stepped off the stage.

Renkotsu: The loser of the hero side is Jade!

Suikotsu: The loser of the villian side is Dist! Dist also receives an invitation to join the band of seven.

"Ok!" Jenny pushed the judges off the stage. "The next competition will be tomorrow! Good night everyone!"

After the audience left Jenny used a genie like move and the group ended up in a huge mansion.

"Ok room assignments are over on that wall. See you tomorrow!" Jenny vanished in a puff of smoke.

Room 1: Anise, Arietta, Tear, Legretta, Natalia

Room 2: Ion, Mieu, Guy, Jade, Luke

Room 3: Asch, Largo, Dist, Van, Sync.

Here's what happened to some of the characters:

Anise:

Everyone left while Anise explored the room. There was a knock on the door. Anise opened it and Sync stood there.

"Hey Anise? Have you seen Arietta anywheres?"

"She went to look for Ion."

"Oh. I wanted to talk to her. Can I wait inside?"

"Sure." Sync walked in and Anise shut the door. Sync soon forgot he had originally wanted to talk to Arietta.

Tear:

Tear went to look for Luke. She passed Guy who had his nose in a maintnence book.

"Here Asch wanted me to give this to you." Guy handed her a note. Tear read it and started blushing.

Natalia:

Natalia and Asch met in the library. Jenny had told Natalia about a secret room in the library. They went there for a few hours. (They were in BIG troube when they got back.)

Mieu:

Mieu decided to talk to Tear. He went into the room where she was staying and saw Anise and Sync near the door.

"Anise, Sync. Why are the two of you ki-" Anise and Sync kicked Mieu into the next room. He hit Luke on the back of the head. Luke threw him out of the house.

* * *

And this chapter is over! I'm sorry it's so long but I want to stick to only a few chapters. Please R&R!


	4. Duets

I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

Competitons

"Hey where's Jenny?" Luke looked around the dining room during breakfast.

"Hiding." Jade didn't even look up from his book.

"From what?" Mieu looked up from the stack of books. (seven harry potter books and he still barely reaches the table)

"Well first there's Asch."

"Well I know he's evil but what's the specific reason?"

"Apparently she told him and Natalia about a secret room in the library that you can get to by pulling on a book. Then _somehow_ Largo found out about it."

"Is that why Asch insisted on sleeping in the same room as us?"

"I suppose after a few death threats from his girlfriend's father anyone would want to lie low for awhile."

"Hi guys!" A girl with blond hair and blue-gray eyes walked into the room.

"I'm Jenny's friend Sam. I'm taking over for this competition." Sam smiled brightly.

"Why isn't Jenny here." Ion looked at Sam.

"Something about needing to make out her will. I'm sure it's not important. Now Jenny left notes and said that Largo, Guy, Jade, and Dist are out right?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Now the next competition is also a singing competition. Duets. Jenny has taken the liberty of pairing everybody and choosing the songs. You have three hours to prepare. Bye!" Sam left the room.

(two hours later)

Tear was coming back from the bathroom to keep practicing. Asch was heading to the bathroom. They bumped into each other and Tear blushed.

"Oh. Hi Asch..." Luke walked out at that second and glared at Tear.

"Tear! Are you flirting with Asch!? What about me!?"

"Well YOU never give me love letters." Tear scoffed.

"**WHAT**!?" Both of the red heads yelled at the same time. Everyone looked out into the hall.

"I never gave you a love letter!"

"I did give you a love letter!"

"...Guy!" Tear and Luke marched up to Guy who shrank back.

"Sorry! I was reading a book and didn't pay attention! Please don't hurt me!"

"How could you mistake me for Asch!"

"It was a mistake! Don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry WE won't hurt you." Tear motioned for Anise and Natalia to come over. She whispered something and the three of them snickered. Natalia and Anise walked into Guy's room and shut the door. The screaming heard that day rendered the house haunted.

(At the competition)

Sam stood on stage in a dark green dress. Guy operated the camera.

"And now introducing the judges! First is the hottie dog demon Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha walked on stage and sat down ignoring the crowd.

"Next! The preistess from another time Kagome!"

Kagome ran onstage and smiled to the audience. She sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Next is the monk with the two cursed hands Miroku!"

Nothing happened.

"Miroku! Get up here!" Sam went behind the curtains and eeped. Miroku eventually came onstage. He had two handprints on his cheeks, two black eyes, and his clothes looked like someone had used them for target practice.

"And last but not least! The Demon slayer who cares deeply about her family Sango!"

Sango came onstage and sat next to Miroku.

"And now first we have Luke and Van singing 'Black Parade!'"

Luke:_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
_Van:"_Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"_  
Luke:_He said_  
Van_:"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"  
Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade." _

Inuyasha: I think we found our losers.

Kagome: second that

Miroku: I wonder who that redhead in the third row is...

Sango: Where you even paying attention to the song!?

Miroku: There was a song?

"And next is Asch and Natalia singing 'Seasons of Love'"

Natalia:_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments So Dear_  
Asch:_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes_  
Natalia/Asch:_How Do you Measure - Measure A Year ?_

Natalia:_In Daylights - In Sunsets  
_Asch_:In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
_Natalia_:In Inches - In Miles  
_Asch_:In Laughter - In Strife_

Sango: Miroku! Get that look out of your eye!

Miroku: But Inuyasha and Kagome are doing it.

Kagome/Inuyasha: (too busy making out to notice)

"Next we have Tear and Legretta singing 'I wanna be like other girls!'"

Tear:_I wanna be like other girls  
Climb up a tree like other girls can  
Just to be free like other girls  
Get to be_Legretta:_To slouch when i sit  
To eat a whole cake  
Feel the sun on my feet_Tear/Legretta:_Get dirty  
Act silly  
Be anything i want to be_

Inuyasha: I hated that movie.

Kagome: I liked it.

Miroku: I would have liked it if they showed a few hot spring scenes.

Sango: We're supposed to be focusing on the competition. Not the movie.

"Next we have Arietta and Ion singing 'True Friend'"

Ion:_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_  
Arietta:_You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again_  
Ion/Arietta:_You're a true friend_

Inuyasha: There's no such thing as a true friend.

Kagome: Inuyasha ...sit!

Miroku: ...

Sango: Miroku you pervert! (bonk)

"And finally Anise and Sync will sing 'Skater Boy'"

Anise:_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can i make it any more obvious  
_Sync:_He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can i say  
_Anise/Sync:_He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

At the end of the song Sync and Anise embraced onstage. You could see the smoke rising from Jade, Ion, and Arietta.

Inuyasha: ...

Kagome: How sweet!

Miroku: You know Sango...

Sango: I don't care. I'm not doing anything with you.

"Now give the judges a few minutes to make their decision!" The judges stepped off the stage. They came back a few minutes later.

"The winners of this competition are Tear and Legretta!"

"The losers are Luke and Van!"

Sam addressed the audience. "The next competition will begin in a few hours. Please be sure to return. Thank you!" The audience and judges left. "And according to Jenny's notes the next competition will be a cooking competition." Everyone's faces fell and they glanced at Natalia.

* * *

Well I finished another chapter. Now most of the songs were random. (Van/Luke's and Legretta/Tear's songs are examples) I am working quickly on these. Please R&R!!


	5. cooking

Competitons

"Cooking!?" Everyone looked scared.

"Yep." Sam looked at a notebook. "And according to Jenny this is the last event that will use judges so she's going to use four of the losers." Sam looked up and all that remained were clouds of dust. She snapped her fingers and they were dragged back in. "Jenny already chose. Luke, Guy, Jade, and Van will be the judges."

Luke, Guy, Jade, and Van tried to run out of the room. However Jenny walked in.

"Hi Sam!" Jenny waved to her friend. "I take it you told them."

"Yep. I'll come back later." Sam walked outside. Jenny turned to the group.

"You heard her. Next is a cooking competition. You have three hours to learn how to cook. Don't burn down the house." Jenny left the room.

The fire department was called half and hour later.

"You might as well stay." Jade was talking to the firemen. "Knowing her cooking there's going to be another one in an hour." But they didn't believe that anyone could be that bad.

Ten minutes later they were called back. They decided to stay.

(two hours and twenty minutes later.)

"Ok." Jenny smiled as the remaining people stood in a huge kitchen. (Ion, Anise, Tear, Natalia, Legretta, Asch, Sync, and Arietta) "You each have to pick out a course to make. Natalia and Asch can choose first because they won the last contest. Then it'll go in alphabetical order by first name. The dishes will be presented in the same order. Now choose."

Natalia-Dessert

Asch-Meat

Anise-Salad

Arietta-Drinks

Ion-Soup

Legretta-Fish

Sync-Bread

Tear-Pasta

"Natalia why don't you do something easier?" Tear was half begging. And so were the judges. Well the judges were begging her to break her legs (literally).

"I'll switch you." Anise and Ion both spoke up. Natalia shook her head.

"Don't worry you guys I'll be fine."

"Ok." Jenny coughed. "We will be beginning in five minutes. Please remember not to burn anything down."

(five minutes later)

Jenny stood on stage. She wore a black dress with flames.

"Now because I can't bring a kitchen on stage we'll have hidden cameras in the kitchen. The feed from the cameras will show on the screen." Jenny pointed to the screen hanging from the ceiling. "Now we will start in five... four... three... two... one... now!" Mieu pushed the button to turn on the cameras. The kitchen came on screen.

(In the kitchen)

"Tear where are the eggs?" Natalia looked in the cabinets.

"They're in the fridge." Tear reached over and grabbed some noodles off of the shelf.

"Right." Natalia looked around. "Where's that?" Tear slammed her head (hers not natalias) against the wall.

Arietta looked in the fridge. "Where are the strawberries?"

"Top shelf." Ion looked up from the potatoes he was cutting.

"Sync get away from my sauce!" Tear smacked Sync with one of her staffs.

"I was just grabbing some spices." Sync walked back to his station. Tear began chopping vegetables to put in with the pasta.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Arietta screamed. She was covered in red and blue glop.

"You need to put a lid on the blender." Legretta looked up from the fish she was frying.

"I know that." Arietta groaned.

"Heal! Heal! Heal!" Natalia's cake had burst into flame. At the same time Tear's sauce and Legretta's fish exploded. The explosions caused Anise to drop her salad.

"What are you guys- ack!" Jenny walked into the room and was immediatly coated with sauce, fish, and salad.

"...Ok. I'm picking. Ion and Asch were the only ones who didn't have a dish that exploded so they win."

"But mine didn't explode." Sync looked at Jenny. Jenny glared at him.

"Yes but you booby-trapped all the others." Everyone glared at Sync. "Sync and Anise are both out."

"What!?" Anise glared at Jenny. "Why am I out!?"

"Natalia has immunity, Ion won, and this sauce is great." Anise chased Sync out of the kitchen, whacking him with her staff. Jenny came back to the judge's table.

"Thanks to Sync you four are safe. I suggest you thank him now before Anise kills him."

Jenny walked on stage. "As you saw because of Sync the judges will be unable to judge the dishes." Cheering could be heard backstage. "Because of this Ion and Asch won and Sync and Anise lost. The next contest will be tomorrow. Please drive safely!." In one swift genie-like movement everyone was back at the mansion. Anise was holding a box marked 'Sync'.

"Ok. I'll let you know what the next contest is tomorrow. For now get some sleep." Jenny left.

(an hour later)

"Help!" Sync was tied up and dangling from the balcony. No one seemed to notice.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter wasn't that great. I was rushed because I want to have at least one chapter a week. Please R&R!


	6. break

Competitons

"WHAT THE - !?" Asch's scream could be heard. Everyone ran into the room and saw him standing there looking at the mirror. His hair was gone.

"HA! Great look Asch!" Luke laughed. Luke tried to get his hand off of his head. It was stuck. "What is going on!?"

Guy came out with a towel on his head. "Luke calm down."

"CALM DOWN!? MY HAND'S STUCK TO MY HEAD!! ...Why do you have a towel on your head?"

"Um. No reason." Guy tried to walk off. Natalia yanked the towel off of his head. His hair was bright pink.

"..." Everyone stared at Guy. Then they broke out laughing.

Jenny walked into the hall. She looked around and held up a sign. "What's so funny?"

"...What's with the sign?"

Jenny held up another sign. "Laryngitis."

"Oh no. I guess that means so competitions."

"What about Sam?" Mieu looked at Jenny. Luke threw him out the window.

Sign: Family vacation.

Sign: But don't worry. The next competition will be a trivia contest. You can use today to study.

"What?"

Sign: You read what I wrote. The next competition will be a trivia contest.

"What kind of questions will you ask us?" Tear stopped trying to pry Luke's hand off of his head.

Sign: Different trivia questions about some of my favorite video games and mangas.

Sign: You have all day to study.

"Study what?"

In one genie-like movement six huge stacks of books appeared on the ground.

Sign: That.

"...gulp."

Sign: Have fun!

And with that Jenny left the room.

And now we will talk about what everyone did.

**Sync/Anise:**

"Anise I'm sorry I got you kicked out!"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Really! I'm sorry!"

"Not listening."

"Please! Forgive me!"

"I wonder what Ion's doing right now..."

"What!?"

"Or maybe Jade..."

"A-Anise... D-Don't you l-like me a-anymore?"

"...nope."

"...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

**Asch/Luke/Guy:**

"Um Asch shouldn't you be studying?"

"I'll be fine. I just want to catch the guy who did that."

"Me too! How dare he put glue in my hair!?"

"It's probally Jade."

"Probally."

"I agree."

The three of them ran off to confront Jade.

**Mieu:**

Mieu lay on the bed napping when Jenny came in.

Sign: Thank you.

"Your welcome!"

Sign: Here's the magical grass I promised you.

"Wee! Thanks!"

**Legretta/Arietta/Natalia/Tear:**

Legretta: Let's see... yadda yadda ridley yadda yadda jack yadda

Arietta: Yadda yadda sora yadda yadda kairi yadda yadda

Tear: yadda yadda polka yadda yadda frederic yadda

Natalia: I wonder what Asch is doing...

Tear: Natalia you need to study.

Arietta: I'm going to go see what Ion is doing.

Legretta: Arietta you need to study. We can't lose to them.

Natalia: I'll go see how Asch is doing...

Tear: Natalia get back here.

Legretta: Arietta get over here!

**Jade:**

"When I catch whoever did this I'll ..."

"Jade!" Luke, Asch, and Guy came running in. They stopped and started to laugh. Jade had a marge simpson hairdo. (the huge blue beehive (it was really blue.))

"Jade what did you do!?"

"I didn't do this!"

"Well who did?" Asch didn't believe Jade.

"It would have to be someone with access to our room..." Jade paced the room.

"Mieu or Ion." (They all have keys.)

"Mieu!" Luke spoke up triumphantly.

"What makes you think so?" Jade and Guy looked at Luke.

"Well he's been near Jenny all the time. And she likes him better."

"...You have a point."

At that moment Mieu came walking down the hall.

"Mieu!" Luke grabbed Mieu and plopped him down on the bed. "Did you do this to us?!"

A/N: Luke has a bald spot where his hand was stuck.

"mieuuuu." Mieu looked down. "Sorry master..."

"Mieu why did you do it." Guy was the calmest of them.

"Jenny asked me too. She said it would only last a day."

"Really"

"Yep! She said it would last until she gets her voice back!"

(I've decided not to get into details about the god generals.)

well I've finished another chapter. I need a chance to think up questions so I put in this chapter. (If you have any suggestions let me know. (I need suggestions on topics and actual questions)) Oh and Don't get any wrong ideas about what I gave Mieu. They were just wild onions.


	7. Art and the mall part 1

Competitions

"Hi guys!" Jenny walked into the dining room. Jade, Asch, Luke, and Guy shot her death glares. Their hair was almost back to normal. Asch's hair was shorter. Luke's hair looked the same, Jade's hair had blue streaks (don't worry it was his normal style) and Guy had pink streaks.

"Let me guess. It's time for the trivia competition." Natalia groaned.

"Actually I dumped the trivia contest idea. I couldn't think of enough questions. Do you guys have any suggestions?"

"..."

"Me and Guy have one." Luke handed a scrap of paper to Jenny. Jenny looked at it, blinked in shock, then glared at the two.

"Where did you learn about this?!"

"The tv in our room."

"Ok. After the competition I'm going to teach you two about something called 'channel block'!" Jenny tore the paper into little pieces. "ok. Any real suggestions?"

(an hour later)

Jenny held a baseball cap with suggestions in it. "Whatever I pull out will be the next competition. No whining, fuss or anything like that." Jenny pulled a paper out of the hat. Her expression darkened and she crumbled up the paper and threw it at Luke.

"I told you!! We are not doing that!! Get that head of yours out of the gutter!!"

"But Asch and Ion don't need to participate anyways!"

"I don't care! Now then..." Jenny reached into the hat and pulled out another slip of paper. She looked at it and shrugged her shoulders. "This one looks ok. Who suggested the art contest?"

"Me!" Mieu chirped.

"Alright. Well we'll go with that. Everyone who is participating come with me."

"Can I come too?" Mieu looked at Jenny hopefully.

"Of course Mieu! Come on!" Mieu followed Jenny and the others out the door.

Jenny used a genie like motion and they were all in an art studio. (Asch and Ion are not participating.)

"Alright. You will have two hours to make something so don't try anything too difficult."

"Can I do something too?" Mieu looked up at Jenny.

"Of course you can Mieu!" Jenny sat him down next to a sketch pad, pencils, finger paints, and a bunch of other art supplies. "Ok you can begin!" Jenny walked out of the room.

"Natalia can you hand me some blue paint?"

"Sure Tear. Here you go." Natalia handed her a jar of paint.

"I asked for blue, this is green." Tear handed it back.

"I need green!" Arietta reached for the green.

"Hey! If you mix red and yellow you get orange!" Mieu was standing in a small puddle of finger paints.

"Hey Legretta, how come you haven't started yet?" Arietta looked up from her picture.

"I'm working on it." Legretta glanced at Arietta's picture. "What's that supposed to be?!"

"I'm not telling!" Arietta clutched the picture against her chest and got green paint all over.

"Would you two stop argueing! I'm trying to concentrate." Natalia glared at Legretta and Arietta.

"If you want us to stop then we won't." Arietta responed.

"Oh! That's it! I'm going to give you two a piece of my mind!" Natalia stood up and stomped over to them.

"Natalia stop, you can't spare it." Tear looked at her picture to see how it was coming along.

"TEAR!? WHAT DO YOU ME-!?"

"HELP!!" Mieu had slipped in the puddle of paint and landed in a tub of red paint.

"Mieu!" Tear reached in and pulled him out. "That's it! You're done!"

Jenny walked in. "I'll take Mieu. Oh and you guys have about half an hour left."

"I'm done." Legretta stood up and put her paper on the table.

"Me too." Arietta put her paper by Legretta's.

"I just need to put a few finishing touches on mine." Tear looked at her picture.

"I think mine looks ok." Natalia put hers on the table.

"I guess I can go with this." Tear put her's on the table too.

(back at the main room)

"Ok! It's going to be awhile before the paint dries." Jenny looked at the group. "I'll take the heroes out around town today. The rest of you will just have to stay here and try not to kill each other."

"No promises."

"Good. Now then heroes come with me." Jenny walked outside. The heroes followed her and saw a van in the driveway. "This is my mom's van. I brought it because my car's too small for all of you. We're stopping at my house first to get you guys some clothes. Get in the van."

Jenny sat in the driver's seat. Jade sat in the front passenger seat. Luke and Guy sat in the seats behind them, and Ion, Tear, Natalia, Anise, and Mieu squeezed in the back. Mieu got most of the paint out of his fur but there were a few patches here and there.

"Why can't you just use your abilities to teleport us there?" Anise complained.

"Because my parents don't like my authoress powers. And I don't want to use them in public because not everyone knows about them."

"Oh."

Finally they arrived at Jenny's house. Everyone got out of the car and walked into the living room.

"Mom! I need to borrow some clothes for some friends! Is that ok?"

"Fine! Just make sure you don't stain anything!"

"Thanks!" Jenny led the girls into her room. The walls were covered with different anime, manga, and video game pictures. There were screenshots, scanned manga images, fanart, and stuff she found on the internet.

"..."

"You like?" Jenny dug through her dresser drawers. She pulled out an outfit and handed it to Tear.

"Try this on." Tear left the room and Jenny dug through a suitcase.

"My cousins are visiting. I might be able to find something for you guys." Jenny tossed two outfits over to Natalia and Anise to try on. The two of them left the room and Jenny gathered up the boys.

"Here Ion. My little brother's clothes might fit you." Jenny tossed Ion some clothes. Then she dug through another suitcase and handed Guy and Luke some clothes. When the three of them left to try them on she studied Jade.

"hmm... My dad's clothes are too big for you... But no one else in the family would have a big enough size..."

"How do you what size I wear?"

"...hunch?"

Finally Jenny found an outfit of her uncle's that Jade could wear. She and Mieu sat in the living room watching Avatar while they waited.

"Go Aang!!"

"Zutara forever!!" (a/n: sorry! I just had to include that!)

"I'm done." Tear walked out. She was wearing a black and white spagetti strap tank top with blue jean shorts.

"How does it fit?" Jenny walked over to Tear.

"It's a little tight in the chest area..."

"..."

"Hey we're ready to go!" Anise and Natalia came out. Anise had a pink shirt and white shorts. Natalia was wearing a teal short sleaved shirt with a darker shirt underneath and blue jean capris.

The guys walked out in their outfits.

"Why do they always give me orange..." Guy was wearing an orange shirt with dark pants. Luke had a black and white shirt and black pants. Ion had a white and green stripped shirt and blue jeans. Jade had a blue shirt and jeans.

"Alright! Ready to go!"

"...I guess." Everyone sat where they did earlier. The nine of them were on their way to the mall.

Finally the group reached the mall. They walked in and Jenny started talking.

"We have a couple of hours before we need to head back. But we still need to hurry. It'd be a good idea to stick together and-" Jenny looked behind her and saw that everyone had left.

"... I should have seen that coming..."

to be continued

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! but I was trying to figure out trivia questions. But I couldn't thing of anything so I went with this. Also I had to read a book for my honors english class and write a report. But then a lightning storm broke the computer and we lost all of our files so I have to read the book again... And school starts in less than a week! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Anyways please read and review! Oh I almost forgot to mention: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER!


End file.
